


Prideful

by theimperialpurple



Series: Amalgamation [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Biracial Harry Potter, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Demisexual Bruce Wayne, Demisexuality, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gay Pride, Genderbending, Genderswap, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inclusion not Exclusion, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Pride, Protective Bruce Wayne, Queer Muslims, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Male Character, Transgender Padma Patil, transgender Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimperialpurple/pseuds/theimperialpurple
Summary: With Bruce balancing both being President of Wayne Industries and his secret identity as Batman. His demisexuality is the last thing that Bruce ever thought had to worry about or ever acknowledge.  Yet, his point of view is challenged when Bruce is then invited to be Grand Marshall of Gotham Parade. [An Amalgamation Short]





	Prideful

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place way into the future where Aster and Bruce finally got their shit together and are semi-living together. It's pride and it's my first pride after coming out as non-binary. I wanted to do something special so voila! Don't worry, I will be updating Birthday Girl sometime soon and I'm about 13k into Nothing to Fear. I hope to have it out by July. HAPPY FUCKING PRIDE EVERYONE!!! 
> 
> UPDATE: Check out this FANMIX and free downloadable icons[here.](https://theamalgamationseries.com/prideful-fanmix-icons/)

 

1.

Aster yawned and slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark; the blackout curtains that Bruce had installed in his room blocked most of the light except for the few light strands that peaked through.

His strong arms were wrapped around her from behind. The steady rhythm of his breath tickling the hairs on the back of her head. She didn't remember him getting in last night, but after they had been semi-living together for the last few months Aster had gotten used to Bruce's last nights.

She managed to squirm away out of his hard grip. And turned around to face him. It would be a lie to say that Bruce usually looked peacefully as he slept. It was obvious that just like her his own emotional baggage followed him into his dreams.

Yet, for once he looked content. His slept unbothered, and she loathed to wake him. Her eyes traced his handsome face, he strong cheeks bones, his full lips, and those intense brown eyes that were now covered by his eyelids.

She smiled to herself, feeling happy and grateful that after everything that they had been through that they both had made it to this point.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She was startled to see his mouth quirking into his usual smirk that usually both irritated and amused her. His eyes fluttered opened and Aster looked down into those dark eyes.

She leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss. "Happy Pride, Darling."

2.

Bruce read the letter once, twice, and then a third time. Yet, the words stayed the same and he barely repressed the groan. He was better than that, and besides Batman didn't groan like a petulant three-year-old.

"I thought it was Superman who could project laser beams out of his eyes."

He turned to see Aster smiling around her of fork full of eggs. Bruce shook his head and slid the letter to her.

 She lifted an eyebrow and picked up the letter. Her eyes scanned it and then she broke out into a wide grin.

Bruce picked up his coffee and took a long sip.

"They are asking you to be Grand Marshall of this year's pride parade."

"Not exactly my scene," Bruce replied, as he put down his cup.

"I hate to break it to you love, but It _is_ your scene, " Aster pointed before she took another bite of eggs. "You are a demisexual man dating a bisexual trans woman."

"Yes," Bruce agreed. "But it's that’s not a big deal. Besides you do more for the community than I do. You still donate to the LGBT center, you still fund the local AIDS/HIV outreach clinic, and I know you have been spending time at the local LGBT homeless shelter."

"You help Gotham by wearing a cape," Aster shrugged. “I do it by giving my time and money to charity.”

Bruce shook his head, "They still should have asked you."

Aster sighed and put down her fork. She reached over to grab his hand, "Even if you weren’t invited to be Grand Marshall, you would still belong at the parade."

Bruce faces remained passive, but his eyes sparkled with love and gratitude.

"Besides, you are Gotham's favorite son," Aster said pulling away. "You being a visible part of our community would do so much for all of us."

"I suppose," Bruce shrugged, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"And I'm nobody in this town."

"That is patently untrue," Bruce argued.

"People here see me only as your girlfriend," Aster said. "And honestly, I'm perfectly fine with that." 

He snorted and took another sip of his coffee.

Aster bit her lip, looked down at the paper, then back at Bruce. He waited patiently for her tell him what she was thinking.

"We can go together."

Bruce lifted an eyebrow.

Aster shrugged, " For solidarity and all that."

Bruce allowed the corners of his mouth to quirk slightly and nodded. "Okay."

3.

"Do you think this is okay?"

Aster paused in the motion of putting on her [blue, pink, and purple tassel earrings](https://urstyle.com/styles/2162422) and turned to see Bruce standing in the doorway wearing a simple black t-shirt with the words "Demi and Proud on it" that was tucked into a pair of jeans.

Aster frowned and walked out of the bathroom.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn this," Bruce scowled down at his shirt.

She rolled her eyes and simply untucked his t-shirt and smiled as her hands traveled over his hard-muscular chest and dangerously close to his pants. "There, much better," Aster replied, a little breathlessly.

Bruce looked up her down taking in the bralette done in trans pride colors, her short shorts, the long tube socks that went just under her knee tucked into matching baby pink converse sneakers. 

He licked his lips, his brown eyes smoldering as he finally met her eyes. "You look so good."

Aster ducked her head and blushed. She was stepping out of her comforting for pride and decided to go all out.

She went up on her tip toes and kissed him long and hard.

"Now, enough of that," Aster said, with a wink. She stepped back and gathered her things. " You are going to be late, and you are the Grand Marshall this year."

"How could I forget?" Bruce asked, ruefully, "Why did I let you talk me into this?" 

Aster grinned turning around and poked his chest. "Because you are demi and proud, remember?"

4.

"Aster!" someone shouted. Aster turned around to see Samirah run up to her with Jashun Patil on her arm. Aster's eyes went wide as he took in Jashun’ s outfit. He was dressed in nothing but shorts with suspenders, and a rainbow bow tie with the trans pride flag painted on his cheek.

Samirah knocked into her hugging the stuffing out of her. I can't believe you are going to be Grand Marshall."

"You both look awesome!" Aster said as she switched to Samirah in her rainbow hijab her long sleeved t-shirt that said: "I'm Queer, and Muslim: Get Used to It!" and a pair of jeans.

"Thanks, I had it specially made," Samirah preened.

"I see You finally got Bruce to come,” Jashun nodded to Bruce.

Aster turned to gesture to Bruce who she was uncomfortable even under his usual vapid mask. She turned to lace her fingers with his. He squeezed back and she wrily shook her head.

"He's actually the one who is Grand Marshall."

Bruce waved awkwardly and all three of them.

"Is Dick coming to?"

"No, he had other plans." Bruce shook his head. And Aster knew those prior plans meaning that he was going to be doing the brunt of the patrol tonight.

An older woman came up to their small group. "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but it's time for you and Ms. Potter to get into the car."

"That's our queue!" Aster said as she waved to both Samirah and Jashun. "I'll see you guys after the parade!"

"Have fun!" Jashun called after her as Bruce guides her to a white vintage convertible.

5.

Aster couldn't even hear herself think over "Diana Ross's Coming Out" blaring loudly over the loudspeakers. She just danced in her seat, smiling, and waving to the enthusiastic crowd. She would never tell Bruce that she had felt nervous about being in the parade. Aster didn't like to be in the center of attention; god forbid if she had a panic attack right in the middle of the parade.

Yet everyone was so happy to see them. The rainbow flags being in the waved in the air to loud happy cheers. She looked over to Bruce was grinning but who was gripping the seat so tightly she was surprised the convertible white leather didn't rip off. Aster took his hand and squeezed. For a moment his public smile slipped and he gave her a thankful grin and squeezed back.

If Aster wouldn't want to share this experience with anyone else in the whole world.

"You okay?"

Bruce nodded, and then suddenly he was leaning down to kiss her. The crowd roared all around them as confetti drop down all around them. Their lives weren't perfect, but right now at this moment, it was pretty close.

THE END


End file.
